


Scientific Pleasure Ishigami Senkuu X Reader

by WhiteCrystalique



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Chemistry, Dr. STONE (Manga) - Freeform, Dr. STONE (anime) - Freeform, Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, Dr. STONE Week, F/M, Mad Scientists, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Ishigami Senkuu, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Science, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Top Ishigami Senkuu, Vaginal Sex, laboratory, pinning senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrystalique/pseuds/WhiteCrystalique
Summary: Senkuu is science genius with a hidden talent. Who would have thought that aside from his overwhelming intelligence hides a person who can make you scream and curse in bed?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Scientific Pleasure Ishigami Senkuu X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> [This story is originally published in Wattpad under my username WCwriteslemons. Check it out for more stories.]

You're a science college student in Silverstone University, a chemistry major and you love chemistry a lot. In your university, you know someone who has a lot of knowledge when it comes to not just to chemistry, but to all the branches of science and mathematics.

Unfortunately, your professor assigned an individual project regarding organic chemistry and to say that the entire task is indeed difficult, you need the help of that someone.

Ishigami Senkuu. A science genius who is highly known in your university but his life is just too private that despite of literally everyone knowing his name, only few can actually talk to him. Some says that Senkuu is actually a great guy, some says he's not, but you don't care. You need his help in your project.

Of course, you can do it alone. But the specific project that your professor gave is just too overwhelming that even you, a lover of chemistry, is frustrated.

After your class, you immediately run outside and search for the science laboratory room. You know that's the most certain place where you can find Senku. You run with courage to see him but since the university is pretty spacious, you are now catching your breath as you slam the door open revealing a gorgeous gradient green haired guy in his laboratory attire. He's alone in that room while holding a test tube and measuring cylinder.

Noticing your presence, he stopped for a moment while staring at the tubes with chemicals without throwing you a glance. You swallowed as you look at the guy. He's seriously doing an experiment and he looks incredibly... hot.

Wait, the word hot is not enough to describe how he looks like. Little did you know, you're already staring absent-mindedly at the genius scientist.

"Hi, can I come in?" You tried you to make your tone as casual as possible but your knees almost weakened when Senku put the apparatus in the table and turn sidewards to face you.

"I'm waiting for you to come in." Senku replied.

You tried to maintain your posture as you close the door leaving the both of you in the science laboratory alone.

"Do what you must," Senku stated as he look back in the liquids in his table and seems to examine them.

Since he looks like he doesn't have time to talk to you, you fake a cough and speak, "Uh, actually if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you."

Senku remained staring at the test tubes, "About what, Ms. (Y/N)?"

Your mouth parted as he stated your name. How did he know it? But it's not the point. How can he sound seductive by just simply saying your name?

"I-It's about... no, it's because I need your help." You muttered.

"What kind of help?" Senku asked while still staring at the tubes.

"It is chemistry related, and I know you're the only person whom I can rely on when it comes to this." You tried to sound normal while hiding the desperation in your voice. You badly need Senku's help.

You're fascinated with his knowledge and his hot—

Senku straightened up before facing you once again. Your eyes met and you feel an electrifying sensation down your spines with just his stares. Senku smile a little which calms you externally but it made a riot inside you.

"Mind telling me the details?"

So you end up telling Senku the whole thing about your project and Senku just listen patiently the whole time. After your explanation, Senku stares at you for a while.

"So, uhm, please help me?" You whispered while internally begging for him.

"Let me think about it."

"Senku, what must I do for you to help me in my chemistry project?" You didn't make an effort to hide your desperation as those words escaped in your lips.

"Fluids."

"W-What?" You're taken aback with his reply as your eyes widened.

Senku smiles but his eyes are telling you a lot of things, "I need fluids."

"Y-y-you need w-what?" You tried to calm down with his choice of words as you look intently on the gorgeous man.

"I'll help you, but in exchange, you must provide me fluids. I need it for my new experiment." He replied seriously.

"Y-you know exactly what you are saying, right?"

"10 billion percent."

Your eyes widened. Seriously? Is he serious? Of course, he is. He looks really serious while saying those. I would never give him—

"What fluid do you mean?" You tried to clear everything out before jumping into a conclusion.

Senku looks directly in your eyes, "Orgasm."

"Hell, what?" Your eyes widened this time with your jaw almost dropping on the floor, "T-this is crazy."

Senku take a step closer to you and you froze in your place. He reach his hands as he gently cups your cheeks.

"You can choose. Take it or leave it?"

The warmth of his touch makes you feel overwhelmed. With his touches, you feel safe and you feel an unexplainable sensation. Without hesitation, you nod.

Senku look shock for a second but immediately change his expression. He can't believe that a (H/C) woman would actually agree with his deal.

"Say it, (Y/N)."

"I-I'll take it." You whispered.

Senku move closer as his breath touches your neck. It made your heartbeat erratic. Senku whispered in your ears.

"Say it, loud and clear. Tell me what you have to do."

"I'll take it. I'll provide you orgasm."

You feel Senku's smile as his lips touches your earlobe gently making your eyes widened.

"Good," Senku whispers seductively, "Wait here."

You are amazed how you agreed with his offer without second thoughts but your mind is still in the midst of excitement. That's when you hear a click. Senku has locked the door.

"Shall we proceed?" Senku asked in a husky tone as your entire body feels an unexplainable feeling. Your heart pumps blood with excitement.

Senku walks towards your back as you remained standing. His arms starts caressing for your breast and that made you gasp.

"I see. Breast are indeed a sensitive part of a woman's body."

Senku's hands continued massaging your breast gently, making you bite your lower lip. You turn around to face him as you stare at his eyes.

"What should I do?" You asked in shy tone. Your cheeks are as red as tomatoes but you didn't hide it.

"Unbutton your uniform, I'm going to lick it."

Your red cheeks turns entirely red with his words but you do what he says. You slowly unbotton your uniform as Senku watches you. As you finally take it off revealing your black brassier, Senku unclip it and throw it away.

He didn't move for a moment as he stares at your fully exposed breast. His eyes looks like it is examining your breast but with lust.

"Sit on the table," He commanded.

You walk towards an empty table and sit there, waiting for his next move. Senku followed you as he lower down and starts licking your nipple. The intensity of how his tongue professionally slid in your bud makes you moan with such pleasure. Senku seems like he's fascinated with your moans as he slowly put the piece of nipple inside his mouth while licking and nibbing it playfully.

"Ohh, ah," You can't hide the moan anymore. Your body feels sensitive while waiting for Senku's next move.

Senku straightened up as he face you. You blush as Senku crashed his lips on yours, making both of your tongue duelled. Since you can't take it anymore, you grasp Senku's hair as you deepened the kiss. You feel how Senku's tongue travelled inside your mouth and it feels nostalgic.

You moan softly as Senku's hands run all throughout your body. From your breast, down to your stomach, until it reaches your now exposed panties.

Senku smiles, "This is exhilarating."

You bite your lips as Senku slowly pull down your underwear. You tried to hide the pearl between your thighs but Senku spreads it gently.

"I-It's, uh, it's my first time. P-Please be gentle." You whispered as shyly you look away.

Senku chuckled softly as he touch your cheeks and makes you look in his eyes, "I'll take you gently."

Senku kneel down once again as his face levels your feminity. Your eyes widened with embarassment since Senku is staring at it, as if he wants to devour it anytime, but he must examine it first.

Senku's face went closer until his tongue touches your clitoris. You gasp with the suddent shock of motion, but Senku continues to lick it making you moan uncontrollably.

"Ahhh, ohhh, Senku~"

Senku lick your vagina in a circular motion creating an unbearable pleasure that even you can't resist. You are moaning softly until Senku slowly inserts a finger inside you making your eyes grew wide once again. He push it in and out while still licking your sweetness.

"Ohhh, Senku, oh god," You moan as you breath harder.

"I see. I guess I should stimulate your clit even more for you to feel electrifying sensation." Senku whispered professionally.

"S-Senku, i-it's... I'm... I can't...." You can't explain the proper words as Senku's finger thrust faster.

When you feel like something's about to come, Senku stopped.

When you feel like something's about to come, Senku stopped.

"P-please don't stop," You beg.

Senku stands up before pulling his pants down revealing his huge and thick thing down there. You stared at it for who knows how long, unable to spit a word.

It looks ready.

How can Senku hides such huge thing inside his pants?

"You don't have to beg," Senku started while smiling and that made you feel calm.

"Y-you're going to insert it inside?" You asked unsure.

Senku chuckled seductive and it makes you feel a lot more wet down there.

"(Y/N)?" Senku called out.

"Y-yes?"

"Bend."

He commanded as he pull you and bended you, making the side of your face lay at the top of the table. You are breathing heavily with what's about to happen next.

Senku gently caress your butt cheeks before he use his feet to put your legs apart. He angled himself as he hold your waist tight before thrusting his thing inside you.

Every inch of his shaft creates a great impact of pain and pleasure. You tried to bite your lips to prevent yourself from moaning loud but when Senku push all of his manliness inside of you, you can't fight it any longer.

"A-ahhh, ohhh," You whispered as Senku stays inside you, waiting for your insides to adjust with his size.

"Moan," Senku whispered as he started to thrust inside and outside making your eyes widened together with yout blushes.

"Ohh, ahhh, Senku~" You moaned as he started to thrust harder, deeper, and faster in which it makes your head turn crazy.

Senku slap your butt cheeks and that made you gasp. He slap it before squeezing it as he continuously pound you again and again.

You're loving how his shaft makes you full and contented. You're loving the pace and rythm of his movements.

But you moan louder when Senku pulled you to face him. Sweats are visible in your faces as Senku smiles before he lay you down in the table.

Your full breast are exposed as your feminity is seen. Senku seems to love your position as he angled himself once more and dig his shaft all inside.

"Holy carbon—" You whispered with such pleasure and that made Senku chuckled, "Oh, ahhh! Senk— oh fuck."

Senku thrust faster as he squeezes your breast while his other hands stimulates your clitoris and you can't stop moaning.

Senku is just so damn good that you curse for the first time.

"You're loving it, don't you?" Senku whispered as his every thrust becomes harder.

You nod desperatedly, "Y-yes, ahhh! F-faster, Senku," You plead.

"Moan louder—" Senku whispered before pinching your nipples, "Moan for me."

"Ahhh, yes, ohhh. S-Senku, s-something's building insid me," You whispered.

Senku played with your clitoris as he thrust harder, "Let it go, you'll be fine."

An unexplainable sensation inside you wants to burst and you can't hold it any longer. You pant, and gasp, before you let it go. In relation to that, a hot shot of liquid filled your womb as your eyes widened.

"S-Senku, I'll g-get—"

"Everything is fine." Senku whispered as he lowered down and kiss you deeply.

Both of you are catching your breath. Senku help you sit down as he took off his laboratory robe and wrap it around your nakedness.

"Consider your project done," Senku muttered as he holds your hands.

Your cheeks reddened when you realized the reason behind everything.

"You can have the f-fluid if you want," You whispered shyly before looking away.

Senku smiled before moving closer to you, "I can have it next time."

You smiled and touch his cheeks.

"You're right. You can have the fluid next time," You giggled but stopped when you realized something, "Wait—"

"Is there a problem?" Senku asked calmly.

"What if a lot of students will ask for your help. W-will you... uhm, will you d-do the same thing with them?"

Senku stayed silent for a second. You feel hurt for an unknown reason but then, Senku smiled and chuckled.

You're confuse with his replied.

"(Y/N)," Senku called out your name as he reach his hand out to touch your cheeks gently, "You are the first and the last person that I want to share my fluid with."

You want to laugh with his choice of words. He can literally say, you're the first and the last person that he wants to have sex with, but he stated those genuinely instead.

You blush and smiled.

"Well then, I want to be with you from now on. I'm actually into experiments as well. I want to learn a lot." You stated.

Senku smiled and his smile gives you a gentle feeling of affection.

"I'm glad to hear that. We can both do experiments—"

"—Related to fluids?" You chuckled.

"That's a part of it," Senku replied seductively, "Be my co-scientist and let's explore pleasure in the kingdom of science. Together."

Your heart melt as you nod.

"Together." You repeated softly before kissing Senku once again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Senku," You muttered under your breath as he thrust harder and faster making your eyes widened.

"Thrust gently, you're going to destroy it." You added before looking at him.

Senku smile and wipe his perspire before thrusting further.

"It's good to destroy things gently," He whispered in a calm yet husky tone. You bite your lower lip as your heart starts beating faster.

Senku can literally destroy things gently in a damn sexy way.

You reddened before looking at the pump that both of you are experimenting.

"Do you think this would work?" You asked to divert the conversation before observing the object.

"It will. It just needs to pump faster for the remaining objects to experience magnetism." Senku muttered as he stand up and fix his laboratory robe.

"I see." You answered while taking down notes.

"(Y/N), do you have the list of multiple calculations that we've created last week?" Senku asked before he went towards you.

You hold your pen tighter when he's just in front of you. He's so close and you feel your breath tightened.

"Y-yes. I've memorized it as well for convenience."

Senku smiled as he stares at you.

"That's good."

You smile as well as you look at the thing that both of you are experimenting but then you realized something.

"Senku, I'm curious— where will you use the... uhm, you know, the thing you asked from me last time?"

Senku smiled as he put some gloves on.

"I'm doing an artificial womb experiment, and I need to use both of our fluids to make an artificial baby."

Your eyes widened with his statement as you look at Senku unbelievably. Your jaw drop and you can't believe whatever he told you earlier.

He's making an artificial baby?

"You— what?"

"It's still incomplete. But I'll inform you when it reaches its phase of development." He answered as if he's talking about some kind of chemical reactions.

You blink in confusion. You love anatomy, chemistry and everything related to that but at this moment, you don't know if such experiment is possible.

Senku is currently mixing some chemicals. He's too focused with what he is doing until you said something.

"So we're in the process of being a parent...scientifically?"

Senku smile and chuckled softly, "Scientific parents. That sounds exhilarating."

Your heart beats even faster. You're not pregnant or anything but by just knowing the fact that there's an undergoing experiment about scientific womb and scientific baby, it makes you really excited.

"You're right, Senku," You started, "It's exhilarating."

You want to help him with his research and experiments.

Senku smiled and stop what he is doing. He took his gloves off as he went in front of you.

"Do you want to contribute some fluids once again?" His voice is soothing as usual, and it makes you feel even hotter than before.

"Oxygen and potassium." You replied and that made Senku laugh.

"You're perfect," He whispered as he gave you soft kisses, "You said you memorized the calculations that we do last week, right?"

"Y-yes."

Senku smirk as he slowly take your laboratory gown off.

"Good. I want you to recite the exact mathematical calculations while I'm railing you." He whispered before kissing your lips once again, this time, deeper.

He wants me to r-recite the calculations while he's railing me?

Holy carbons.

Fin ~


End file.
